


Seb's First Drug Encounter?

by malhemal



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malhemal/pseuds/malhemal
Summary: Sebastian found some drugs and said why not





	Seb's First Drug Encounter?

**Author's Note:**

> aaa, I haven't written something in forever. please forgive me.

In a room full of weird, luminescent green gels and weird pink and yellow patches, which one would you try putting into your body first? Sebastian had pondered upon this for a while. He finally decided to just stash the gels and try out a patch.

He examined it, looked like old acid/LCD patches they collected from cartels.

"Why not? I mean, there clearly isn't any laws in place here," he shrugged. He placed it on his tongue and sat down. After the sour burning reaction that scared his tongue, he went numb like he took an anesthetic. His vision tripled in layers of perspective. He felt as if he was melting; the walls were dripping and the floor swirled under him. He was tripping balls.

Ruvik crawled through a wall. He smiled at the weakened detective. He crouched in front of Seb. Seb was disorientated. Ruvik gently pushed Seb against the wall. Ruvik trailed his hands down to the other's crotch. Ruvik huffed. Is he really going to get this so easily? He shrugged it off; better than getting nothing.

Sebastian tried to push off Ruvik, but he didn't have the strength in him. Seb groaned in defiance, but Ruvik didn't budge. Ruvik felt inclined. He grabbed Seb's shoulders and held him in place. Seb felt warm and couldn't pace his mind. Ruvik pulled down his filthy, ripped pants. His burnt dick slipped out. Seb groaned and flicked it away.

"C'mon, Sebby, just let it happen. Those drugs will keep it from hurting." Ruvik grinned. He forcefully shoved his dick down Seb's throat. Ruvik had a tight hold of Seb's locks as he forced himself in and out. Seb's throat tingled. He closed his eyes and whimpered. Ruvik soaked it up; he threw his head back and fucked Seb's head off. "God, you keep forgetting that I own you. I can fuck your silly head if I feel it. And, you sweet baby, will take it." Ruvik groaned and thrust his hips into Seb's face. He felt his cock twitch and grow harder and harder. Ruvik moaned and relentlessly skull fucked Seb into the next dimension. Seb groaned and threw his head around. 

Ruvik moaned and gave Seb's throat one more big hump. He came inside the detective's throat. He huffed, his heart was fluttering. Whatever type of heart that monster had. Ruvik gave Seb a soft smack on his face. "I'll leave you more gifts and we can keep trying them," Ruvik winked and phased away.


End file.
